1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of cell-based assays. In particular, the invention provides impedance-based devices, apparatuses and systems for analyzing cells and for conducting cell-based assays.
2. Background Art
Bioelectronics is a progressing interdisciplinary research field that involves the integration of biomaterials with electronic devices. Bioelectronic methods have been used for analyzing cells and assaying biological molecules and cells. In one type of application, cells are cultured on microelectrodes and cell-electrode impedance is measured and determined to monitor cellular changes.
In PCT Application No. PCT/US03/22557, entitled “IMPEDANCE BASED DEVICES AND METHODS FOR USE IN ASSAYS”, filed on Jul. 18, 2003, a device for detecting cells and/or molecules on an electrode surface is disclosed. The device detects cells and/or molecules through measurement of impedance changes resulting from the attachment or binding of cells and/or molecules to the electrode surfaces. A number of embodiments of the device is disclosed, together with the apparatuses, system for using such devices to perform certain cell based assays.
In anticancer drug development, the study of the time dependence of cytotoxic and cell proliferation inhibitory effect of a drug is an important element for gaining information to use in the development of clinical dosing strategies. In particular, time dependent IC50's are derived and different time dependent patterns for IC50's are observed (e.g., see Hassan S B, Jonsson E, Larsson R and Karlsson M O in J. Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 2001, Vol. 299, No. 3, pp 1140-1147; Levasseur L M, Slocum H K, Rustum Y M and Greco W R, in Cancer Research, 1998, vol. 58, pp 5749-5761.). Typically, these studies used end-point single-measurement assays. Each time point for a dose concentration of drug or compound applied to the cultured cells required a separate experiment. This limits the time resolution and the number of time points of such time-dependent cytotoxicity studies. Thus, new technologies or methods that can provide higher time resolution and permit measurements on many time points are needed.
The present invention further expands the inventions disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/US03/22557, entitled “IMPEDANCE BASED DEVICES AND METHODS FOR USE IN ASSAYS”, filed on Jul. 18, 2003 and disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/705,447, entitled “IMPEDANCE BASED DEVICES AND METHODS FOR USE IN ASSAYS,” filed on Nov. 10, 2003. The invention provides a real time cell electronic sensing system for conducting cell-based assays based on measurement of cell-substrate impedance and provides the method for using such a system to perform cell-based assays.